


The Borderlands Workshop

by Lolamz



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamz/pseuds/Lolamz
Summary: a collection of all my (SFW) borderlands works. enjoy the antics the vault hunters go through :). pls check the chapter summary for individual warnings, as none of them were archive specific but some of these may be distressing for some readers, so keep an eye outThis work is abandoned- i have no plans to update this collection in the forseeable future
Relationships: Amara & Moze (Borderlands)
Kudos: 11





	1. hunting, with style

“Why do you enjoy hunting, it's SO boring!”  
“I enjoy hunting as it is a fascinating way to learn about new animals. Also its an easy way to give Mr chew some protein rich lunch.”  
“Fair enough” replied moze, only half listening. She was too busy fantasizing about amara and her glorious figure to notice the wild thieving jabber approach a crowd of grogs.  
“Look! Over there!” Called Fl4k to the soldier.  
“Saying ‘there’ doesn't help me figure it out!” Moze snapped.” She was used to saying that to her useless squadmates during training. It was a silver lining to having your whole squad die to a crushed building, not having to deal with others. She looked over and saw Fl4k was saddened by her comment. “Im sorry, i'm just used to saying that out of habit.” the gunner apologised.  
“It's alright, I understand my mistake,” They consoled “its over to the left, by the river.”

The jabber inched its way closer to the pack, eyeing up the green grog eggs. It reached out a greedy hand to the eggs. And as it did so, Fl4k fired a bullet directly through its small head. Moze was astounded. “I've never seen anyone shoot like that before!”  
“I thought u said hunting was boring, no?” Fl4k replied with a tone of sass in their voice modulator.  
Moze said nothing but blushed with embarrasment.

After watching the animals some more, the two vault hunters spotted a large crowd of COV pricks abusing the wildlife and cutting down parts of the eden 6 forest.  
“How about we make things more interesting?” Asked the hunter, “how would you feel about a wager?”  
“Depends, what are the stakes?” Replied the gunner  
“Most bandits killed, loser gets shocked by zane’s drone. I'll make sure he's on board with this.”  
“Deal!” Agrees Moze. They shake hands and ready their weapons. Fl4k fires a warning shot into the air, attracting the attention of the zealots.  
“It’s the vault thieves!” Shouted one  
“Lets rip their guts out!” Yelled another  
“For the twin gods!” Yelled a third, and with that, they all charged at the pair of vault hunters.

Fl4k began to concentrate heavily. His eye changes to a crimson red, and began firing their rifle at the crowd. Moze on the other hand, calmly put a piece of pink bubblegum in her mouth, before clicking her fingers and jumping backwards into a digistructing Iron bear. The gunner then charged into the crowd, miniguns blazing, thinning out the wave of COV much faster than the robot could keep up with. Moze smiled to herself as the crowd became smaller and smaller...

But the tides suddenly shifted - a badass fired an acid-infused rocket at iron bear, corroding away one arm and one leg, leaving moze trapped and defenseless, for the most part.  
“Fl4k, a little help?!” Moze frantically asked v her echo.  
“I cannot, for it breaks the rules of our wager.” Fl4k replied, his crosshair trained on a bandit  
“Fl4k please! Im gonna die if you dont help me!!” Moze begged.  
The AI realised their mistake. With a swift hand movement they disappeared from sight, and ran towards the crowd that were taking apart iron bear piece by piece. One by one, they fell, as pristine jakobs bullets flew through their heads. Fl4k reappeared, heaved open the heavy cockpit, and dragged moze out. Moze was shaken, but unharmed. Iron bear on the other hand…  
“My baby bear!” She cried, “Ruined! It's gonna take me forever to fix him up now!” She knelt down beside the broken bot and lay a hand on the chassis.  
“More COV are bound to be coming in soon. We should leave now.” Fl4k said with a strong tone, before disappearing in a pixelated data stream up to sanctuary. Moze collected what was left of iron bear into the digistruct module, and followed suit.

Back on Sanctuary, Moze and Amara were working on iron bear in the cargo hold. Trying to repair a mech is a lot harder than it looks, and even with 10 years in the ursa corps, it never got any easier. “If you do the heavy lifting, ill do the rest,”  
Moze told amara.  
“Sorry, what?” Amara replied, “I can't hear you from all this heavy lifting im doing.” Amara loved to taunt moze, and moze secretly loved it too. 

The repairs were done and the girls headed up to moxxis to hang out with the others. Fl4k had lost themself in a slot machine, certain to get one piece of loot. ‘The laws of probability state i HAVE to get something eventually.’ What they didn't know was that the only way to win was to tip moxxi $100 before pulling the lever. Moze sat next to the Irishman, and poured herself a glass of whatever he was having. Moze would drink anything with an alcohol content, as she longed for the feeling of drunken stupidity, where even her subconscious forgot the rules bored into her by barking drill sergeants. 

“Tin can over there says you lost a bet lass, that right?” He asked.  
“Technically,” Moze began “I got more kills, but he had to help me out. Id personally call it a tie to be honest.”  
“Well, i was told to shock the loser, and considering it was a draw, I think ya both deserve it!” Zane laughed.  
“I guess, call the robot over, and we can get this over with…”


	2. training

Pandora is a wild place, filled with the most crazy and bizarre things you could think of. Take cars for example, cars with catapults that throw explosive barrels, may seem far fetched to someone unfamiliar with the borderlands, but to a veteran vault hunter, it's about as standard as a basic repeater. Yet today was the first time in a long time the dried sands of Pandora had seen something new...

In the large desert clearing created by Carnivora, Moze and Amara stood about 10 metres apart, staring them dead in the eye. Zane was stood in between them, revolver in one hand, and shield projector in the other. “Now,” he began, “I want some good clean fighting! Not bitch slappin’, no hair pullin’, no catfightin’!”  
He looked at both sides of the battlefield, and nodded at the two combatants.  
“You’re goin down...” Moze said to her girlfriend, “Iron Bear is gonna wipe the floor with you.”  
“Heh, he can certainly try!” Amara replied with a confident, yet somewhat cocky grin. It had been ages since her last good spar. And fighting a mech was a new, and welcome challenge. Fighting her girlfriend, however, was a different story. Amara hated fighting anyone close to her, even if it was for training purposes. 

Before she had time to contemplate the situation one last time, Zane fired his maggie sky high, threw down the bubble shield and ran, as Moze summoned her walking tank from thin air and charged straight at Amara. Amara closed her eyes and focused. In her mind’s eye she saw 6 bright blue arms appear from behind her back, tensing and flexing. Her body then recreated the image. She then opened her eyes and threw herself at Iron Bear. They clashed with almighty force, sending them both of them backwards, scraping against the ground to slow their movement. Moze lifted the Bear fists into a boxing stance, as Amara ran at her, screaming like a barbarian. Moze was unphased. She grasps the two joysticks tightly and kept her eyes trained on the crosshairs. As Amara jumped to reach the cockpit, Moze clicked the button atop the right stick, throwing a devastating punch towards the siren. However Amara had already thought about this, and pushed an ethereal arm towards the bear fist, stopping it, while she continued towards iron bear and hit them square in the ‘chest’. 

“Oh!! And that's the first blow, going to Amara! Lets see if the early aggression will pay off in the long term.” Zane shouted like a sportscaster.  
“Fuck off flynt! im tryna concentrate here!” Amra shouted back. Moze took this time while Amara wasn't concentrating to stomp the ground with all 15 tons of tritainium, creating a shockwave that knocked the siren over. Moze the ran towards Amara, fists charged with lightning, and began to pummel her into the ground. Even without the spikes on the knuckles, the bear fists still packed a punch (pun intended). But what Moze had forgotten was that Amara had recently learned to siphon shock damage into her body, creating more energy for more powerful attacks. After several seconds of taking a beating off of iron bear. Amara sent a phasecast into the floor, which forced the mech off her with an electric shockwave. She then jumped into the air, phase arms and tattoos glowing red like the firehawk. Her bruises and scars healed over the course of a few seconds, and she was pissed. ‘Full charge’ Moze thought, ‘I’m so fucked’. But a closer look saw Amara’s eyes had gone red too. ‘Nope, that's siren rage. Better hope the new-u station here works.’ Iron bear lay flat on his back, and like a turtle stuck on the backside of their shell, Moze was unable to shift him without external support. Amara landed on the front of the mech and began returning the pummeling Moze gave to her.

“Armour integrity failing! Armour integrity failing!” Yelled the OS. “Tactical option: raging bear.” Raging bear was a new tactic developed by ava, in which all defensive protocols are overwritten, and replaced with an all out attack initiative.  
“Lets kick her ass!” She said with a smirk. She grabbed both joysticks and forced them forwards, causing the jet boosters to fire up and get iron bear off the ground. The engines behind the fists began whirring as the build up of hydraulic pressure became intense. Amra stood back, before holding her arms wide and levitating up ten metres into the air. Moze was about to fire the fist right at her, which would send the average zealot into low orbit, until the cockpit shifted red, and iron bear bowed to one knee. “Fuel tank ruptured, ejecting pilot.” Read the warning screens. The cockpit opened and Moze was forced out. Iron bear then dissipated into mist and Moze looked up to see her siren, levitating above her, lightning channeling from muscle to muscle. ‘Well fuck.’ Moze thought.

Amara slammed to the ground, and looked forwards, her vision pulsing with immense charge. She expected to see a fired up iron bear, ready to take, and dish out, a beating. But instead she saw Moze, cowering under a thin sheet of metal, terrified of what Amara was about to do to her. Moze peeked over the metal and saw Amara realised what she had done. Amara snapped out of her siren rage and withdrew the ethereal arms, before running over to her terrified girlfriend. Moze ran towards her squeezed Amara tightly “I thought I'd lost you!” she cried, tears streaming down her face. “I was so scared. Im so sorry.”  
Amara returned the hug “I had lost myself in that, but then I saw the fear in your eyes and i knew i had done wrong. Please, let me make it up to you, somehow. I can only dread to think about how you felt throughout that.”  
“There's one way you can make it up to me…” 

To be continued…


	3. training (ending)

“There's one way you could make it up to me…”

Moze allowed Amara’s mind to wander into all sorts of dark corners, before continuing with “how does a round of drinks sound?”  
“Did someone say drinks?!” Zane shouted, “also why the fuck have you stopped fighting, what happened? Who won?”  
“Shut up flynt.” the girls responded in unison. Zane did as he was told, yet continued to listen in on their conversation.   
“A round of drinks sounds perfect. At moxxi’s right?” Amara asked  
“Where else?” Moze replied sarcastically.

*  
The gang arrived back in sanctuary and reserved their usual booth at moxxi’s. They all chucked their gadgets into their respective rooms, before knocking on fl4k’s door.   
“Eyo robot, were avin drinks if u wanna come thru” Zane shouted.  
“I shall be with you momentarily.” Replied the robotic voice.  
Inside the room, fl4k was dusting off their lyuda, eye yellow with happiness. During the training antics the others had done today, fl4k had gone hunting with hammerlock and wainwright. Following their recent proposal, the two gentlemen spent almost all their time together. They had been kind enough to let fl4k join them while they searched the darker depths of ambermire, in hopes of finding the rarer species.   
‘Now is not the time for reflection, you must go and spend time with the others.’ They thought to themself, standing up and heading to the door.

All the other vault hunters were gathered in the bar, talking over the fight and how amara was hands down the best fighter if she was in siren rage.  
“It's a fight or flight thing. I can't really control it, and had you acted any different I probably would have killed you on the spot.”  
“Damn, you would really do that?” Moze asked, concerned.  
“I wouldn't, but the eridian in me doesn't know who you are, and would kill you. It's why I snapped out of it when i saw your fear, i fought the instincts back.”  
“If I may,” the robot began as he sat down. “Lilith told me a few things about sirenology, and that siren rage is actually a defense mechanism. It's not meant to be stopped. Amara, your instincts should not have been stopped. Yet you stopped them. How odd?”  
“How in the everloving fuck did you do that then?” Shouted Zane, already pissed drunk.

“Becau- because i love her.” I would never hurt my baby bear. She's done so much for me and I don't know what I would do or where i would be without her.”  
“Awww babe!” Moze said, almost falling in love with her all over again. “You’re the fucken best, you know that?”  
“I can't take that im sorry, that fight was all you. It had iron bear written all over it.” Amara said.  
“Hell no, i made the mistake of giving you all the shock damage. Its all you.” Moze argued.  
“How about we call a draw and have a rematch some other day?”  
“You have yourself a deal, tiger.”


	4. sleepless nights

Moze tossed and turned in her bunk. It had been a week since the attack, since the bombing of her squad, since SHE failed the selfless shield protocol. Yet everytime she closed her eyes, all she can see is the death and destruction that lay after SHE didn't protect them.  
She sat up, and looked around for something to distract herself from the torture that was her own mind.

In the corner of the room, laying next to her echo, was a small digistruct module, no larger than a can of soda. She grabbed it, and slowly snuck out of her room, and down into the cargo hold. It was 1AM according to Sanctuary’s false time system, developed to help the gang’s circadian rhythms in check. All the other doors were left open to help air circulate throughout the rooms. Moze couldn't help but sneak a peek into the other hunters rooms, what with her inner rogue coming out for the first time in a while.

Fl4k was laying flat on his back, with a thick wire sprouting from their chests into an outlet on the wall beside them. Moze let out a little chuckle, “wow, at least they gave them a charger port.”  
She looked over at the baby skag laying in a small bed by Fl4k’s bank, surrounded by chewy toys that squeak when pressure is applied.

Over into the rooms opposite, Moze spotted Zane, fast asleep. She knew all the stuff in his room would be so technologically advanced she wouldnt know what the fuck to do with it, so she left him alone and moved on. “That man has WAY too much equipment, and that's coming from someone who has to maintain a freaking mech, for crying out loud.” Moze thought to herself.

Over in the last room however, she saw a siren. Not just any old siren though. The tiger of Partali was the hottest siren their was. As well as Moze, Amara also seemed to have trouble sleeping. She was doing push ups with a 100kg (220lbs) dumbbell on her back. Moze watched in awe, as the sirens muscles flexed and forced her stunning frame up and down. Moze snapped out of her fascination for the tiger, and set off into the cargo hold, as her original distraction entailed. “I wish she would go up and down like that on me.” Moze said with a swooning sigh.

In the cargo hold, she pulled a latch on the digistruct module, and opened Ellie's toolbox. Ellie didn't mind people using her things for repairs, so Moze saw no reason to use her own tools when Ellie's were much better. The module began to whirr, before a hologram of a large, walking tank appeared. Seconds later, the hologram became a reality. Iron bear stood dormant, arms at ease, and weight resting on joints that had been latched closed to prevent unwanted movement.

“How can I fix that damn shield?” Moze said to herself angrily. “The damn thing never worked from day one.” She undid the bolts on it and set it aside, before consulting the battery of the bear laying underneath. “Oh, fuse is busted.” She discovered. With a few twists of a wrench, and a new wire, the shield would now work as originally intended. “One more proof as to how that mission was a set up. My shield never fucking worked. Class 6 massacre my ass, they should have those engineers rotting in cells-“

Moze’s monologue was cut off, “trouble sleeping VH?” Moze stood back, startled to see Ellie up at this hour. “Are those my tools?” Ellie said, in an accusatory tone.  
“No Ellie I was just-“ Moze protested.  
“Ah I'm just kidding baby! You’re fine to use those tools.”  
“Why are you down here at this hour?” Moze asked, puzzled.  
“I could say the same for you,” Ellie replied, “Zane asked me to install heavy boosters onto his cyclone. His old one got a pandoran flat and he had to steal one from those COV bastards.”  
“Im tryna fix bear,” moze said, “you wouldn't mind helping, would you El?”  
“I’d help you with anything.” Ellie replied.

Moze and Ellie worked together on the mech, removing all things vladof about it and sprucing it up to be crimson raider worthy. New lick of paint and a touch of neon for some flair, and iron bear was looking as fresh as his introduction. “What about that dome shield? You want that back?” Ellie asked, “You might need it if you're planning on takin' all the fire.”  
“Oh that piece of crap?” Moze replied “Hell no, it's less reliable than a money shot chain, especially when you need it to work. Besides, with this new armour, bear can take a whole lot of punishment before biting it!”  
“And can deal it all back too.” Ellie added, brushing dust of the heavy miniguns that replaced vladof bear fists.  
“Thank you Ellie, it's nice to have someone to work with who doesn't want you killed.”  
“No problem VH,” Ellie replied with a smile, “you should get some rest, and-“ she leaned closer “between you and me, I'm always down here if you need someone to talk to, ok?”  
Moze didn't reply, but she hugged Ellie tight, and shed a small tear on her beefy shoulder. It was the first time she felt at home since before she enlisted.

She hurried back up to her dorm, iron bear digi-module in hand, and locked the door behind her. She then lay face up, with tears streaming down her face. Overwhelming feelings of family and happiness took ever her as she wiped the tears with a grubby sleeve.  
There was a knock on the door. “Moze, are you ok?” Asked the voice through the intercom. It was too fuzzy to recognise a voice   
“No, come in, I need a hug please.” Moze replied, choosing for once to let her emotions be free, rather than bottled up in her mind.  
The door hissed open and Amara walked in. She looked around to see Moze slouched on her bed. Amara didn't even hesitate as she walked towards the trooper and hugged her tightly. Her muscles were both rock hard, and yet soft as a pillow, to Mozes head, and she loved it. Her spirits were lifted as she hugged back.  
“You should come find me next time you can't sleep,” Amara said, letting go of the hug to speak eye to eye. “I saw you earlier, but I didn't want to say anything.”  
“Are you sure I should see you? I don't want to bother you with all my problems.”  
“I don't mind at all, I enjoy listening. More importantly, I can teach you how to forget.” Mozes head shot up to Amaras when she heard that “Old siren technique Maya taught me the other day. Come see me and I'll show it to you. As well as, other things.” The siren said with a wink.  
Moze passed out onto her bed as she said this, either out of fatigue or love, or more likely both.  
Amara chuckled before switching the light off and closing the door as she left Moze to get some well needed rest.


	5. a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- SELF HARM, PTSD, IMPLIED SUICIDE ATTEMPT (skip this chapter if you want, theres nothing in here that related to the other ones)

Following the dazeron disaster, moze spent the following days locked away in her room. She would do nothing except contemplate as to how and why it was her fault, despite fully knowing that they wouldn't have survived, regardless as to whether or not her shield was active. But all that went through her head was ‘you killed them. You killed your only friends. It’s your fault Moze’ She kept herself isolated for fear of damaging the morale on the ship. After all, she didn't want to cause even more damage.

This continued for several days, living off the alcohol and fried snacks that littered the shelf above her bed. Sleepless nights, tear-drenched pillows, and ‘I'M SORRY’ written across her wall from her own blood. It was an awful sight. The raiders couldn't bear it. The kind of feeling that you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy, was filling the mind of one of their own. Action had to be taken.

“Moze,” said Lilith through the echo. “We need you on the bridge ASAP.”  
“No you don’t, whatever it is, someone else can do it better. Send maya instead.” moze replied.  
Lilith’s voice was no longer friendly. “No. Moserah. Come to the bridge. Now. That’s an order.”  
Moze sighed, before opening the door and trudging to the bridge.

When she arrived at the bridge, something seemed off. This was no mission briefing, she could tell that from a mile off. ‘If this is a mission, why am i the only one here.’ she thought.  
“Moze. “ lilith said calmly. “I know what’s been going on with you. I’ve been there before.”  
“You didnt murder your only friends, so i dont believe that for a fucking second.” she replied  
Normally moze would NEVER talk to her commander like that, but given that she had nothing to lose at this point, she may as well do it. Lilith kept her patience.  
“Neither did you. Now, I need to check something, roll up your sleeves.”

Reluctantly, Moze slid her sleeves up her arms, revealing cuts all the way up her forearms. Cross-hatched scars littered her skin, some more recent than others.   
“oh moze” the commander sighed “why? Why would you do that to yourself”  
“Because it felt like the right thing to do. I deserve it.” She cried, tears brimming.  
“No you don't, you did nothing wrong! It wasn't your fault!” Lilith argued.  
“YES IT WAS!” Moze screamed. “I killed them commander. I did it.”  
“Moze!” Lilith shouted, silencing the soldier. “Listen to me. In fact no, repeat what i say. I did not kill my allies”  
“I did not kill my allies.” Moze said, spitting out the words as if they were meaningless lies.  
“Once more, like you mean it.”  
“I did not kill them! There! Are you happy now?” Moze shouted.  
“I bet that felt good huh, to get the truth out there.” Lilith said  
“- a little, I guess” moze replied, still solemn.  
“Ellie, come to the bridge” lilith said through her echo, “and bring Iron bear with you.”  
Moze’s face lit up when she heard the name. “My baby bear!”  
“Yeah, I figured u would want him back. It will likely aid your recovery. But please don't make him do- y'know, that- like last time, please,” Lilith said. Her pleas were genuine. Trying to keep the team’s spirits high, while one of them tried to off themself with their own mech, was rather difficult.  
“I promise,” moze said, with traces of happiness slowly returning as ellie popped her head round the doorway.  
“Moze i got a message from amara, she says ‘tell baby bear im waiting for her, make sure she doesn't keep me waiting.’ Take that as you will” ellie said, as she tossed moze the digistruct module for Iron bear.  
“My baby bear!” she gasped, before clasping the module close to her chest. “I promise I won't make you do that again.” she said, hugging him tightly.  
*  
Amara was sat upright on her meditation mat. A low hum emanated from her vocal chords as she focused her mind. In her mind's eye she saw a beautiful landscape, full of life. Flowers of all shapes, sizes and colours, a gorgeous, glistening river, flowing on into infinity. Birds tweeting in the trees, a gentle hum of a distant bee hive, and a knock on the door.   
‘A knock on the door?’ she thought, the landscape breaking down as she lost her focus. ‘If it's that flynt bastard i'm gonna knock his teeth out.’  
She got up and walked to the door, and pushed on the intercom. “Zane i'm gonna bash your brains out!” she yelled through it.  
“That's not a nice way to greet your girlfriend is it now?” moze replied sarcastically.  
“Baby bear!” she announced, hugging her tightly and closing the door behind them.  
“What did you need me for?” Moze asked, hoping for the answer she wanted.  
“Come, sit down, i want you to meditate with me.” This was not the answer she wanted.  
“I want you to sit here, close your eyes, and clear your head.” Amara said, sitting down and gesturing for moze to sit next to her. “You can't heal in a warzone, so why hurt yourself more by trying?”   
Moze didn't reply, yet she sat next the siren and closed her eyes. “How do i do this?” She asked  
“Focus on the darkness. Think of *nothing*.” Amara replied.

Moze focused. She concentrated on the darkness she could see. She thought of nothing. She could feel a warming sensation filling her from within. Moze could feel herself healing, from the inside.   
“Keep going, you’re doing so well. Now, think of something that will make you happy.” Amara encouraged. Moze couldn't help but smile. Her mind's eye pictured herself with Amara, in a chapel, not too far from the zaford distillery. Amara was wearing the most divine dress that flowed perfectly around her body, with her tattoos glowing a bright blue. Moze saw herself in a black tuxedo with a red bowtie.   
“Come on moze, you’re so close!”  
But it was too late. Moze had changed her focus, the red of her tie matched the red of the vladof logo, the red of the ‘shield down’ warning. The red of the bomb. The red of the blood of her allies.  
Moze began to shake. She began to break down, the focus of a perfect future of amara was slipping through her fingers. Tears began flowing down her eyes.  
“Moze, what's wrong?” Amara asked, her voice descending into panic.  
Moze didn't reply. She wanted to hold onto the thought of this future for as long as she could, even if it killed her. Emotions overwhelming, the dream came crashing down upon her.  
“Moze! Talk to me moze!” Amara shouted.  
Moze screamed as she fell out of the meditation. Siren meditation techniques were not to be undergone by mortals, for obvious reasons. She collapsed backwards, with amara catching her just before she hit the ground.  
“Moze?! Talk to me babe, are you ok?” Cried amara.  
“Im- im alright, i just need- a lie down-“ moze replied, panting for breath.  
“I agree, you should go to bed, it's been a long day.”  
Moze tried to stand up to leave, yet the meditation had taken its toll on her body as well.  
“I think it's best I carry you.” Amara said with a smile.


	6. teamwork makes the dream work

The drop pod crashed to the ground, and moze tumbled out, barely able to keep her balance. ‘It doesn't matter how many times BALEX sends me down in one of those, it's never any better.’ Moze thought to herself, as she struggled to her feet, before joining the rest of the gang further ahead.

Fl4k was drawing what appeared to be a map in the ground, using a metal rod Mr Chew had grabbed for them. “We must strike here first,” they said, launching into a plan, “this allows us to take out as many potential pilots so they cannot get into THAT.” The ‘THAT’ in question was BlueFire, maliwans newest mech suit. Around 16 times the size of iron bear and had the lifting strength 8 times that of sanctuary III’s tractor beam, and with firepower that rivalled BNK-3R, it was the most powerful robot ever built. And the ragtag gang of vault hunters had been tasked to take it down.

Moze joined the plan. “What if, zane goes for the troops, I take out those auto cannons you missed, and yourself and Amara rush the mech and see if you can take it for yourselves? Sounds good?” She didn't let anyone respond before continuing with “of course its good, lets go!”  
“Get of your arses people, she gave us a plan and lets get to it!” Zane replied enthusiastically.  
“I guess we’re, doing this then…” Amara replied, less enthusiastically. 

Zane approached the maliwan camp, as if he wasnt trying to seige the whole place. “Evenin’ fellas?” He said nonchalantly.   
“BREACH!! Sound the alarm! Someone get to BlueFire!” The troops scattered into a formation, and aimed their weapons up at Zane. 

“Thats not a nice way to greet a man is it lads?” Zane lifted his hands into the air, and dropped his Crossroads to the floor. “Besides, im no breach,that handsome bastard over there is.” He nodded and his clone lit up the squad from behind. As they turned to face the shooting, he picked up his crossroads and lay into the other side of the squad. But what he missed were 2 NOGs dashing away from the fight and towards BlueFire. 

At the same time, moze had arrived at the autocannon setup camp. While taking out the guards and hacking the panels would have been the smarter move, taking the cannons on directly seemed more fun, but as she fumbled in her pockets for the digistruct module, she realised that Iron Bear was in the workshop, while ellie fixed up the last of Vladof’s “mistakes” with his engineering. “Tin can to BALEX, contact ellie and tell her to send IB through the moonshot, at co-ords 53,72,9.3, copy?”

“Copy that tin can, EYO ELLIE, SEND THAT HUNK A JUNK AT THOSE CANNONS YEAH?!” Shouted BALEX through the ships intercom. Using the stolen moonshot cannon, ellie loaded iron bear into it directly, knowing moze would get into him as soon as he landed.

Moze awaited the landing of her BFF, when ellie echoed in. “Tin can, you want some new railguns today?”   
“Nah, lets stick with the rockets, tried and true yknow?” Moze replied.  
“As you say, you beautiful sum’bitch”

A few seconds later, and Iron bear crashed into the cannons, taking out 2 of the 3 cannons. Moze dashed towards iron bear, and jumped in through the open cockpit hatch. ‘Welcome back, moze, rocket systems are in your control.’ Announced the on board system. “Lets crush this shit,” moze said to herself, launching salvos of rockets at the final auto cannon. 

Now, if i was to write ‘the auto cannon could have stood a chance with better engineering’ i would be lying to you as the reader. So instead i shall write the following: 

‘Rockets flew out of iron bears arms like bullets from a shredifier, and endless barrage of explosions hit the cannon head on, causing it to collapse under the sweet shockwaves of vladof explosives.’

Sounds better doesn't it? Now, back to the story

Meanwhile, fl4k and amara were stuck outside BlueFire, still figuring out a way in, without attracting too much attention, but as they heard gunfire from one end of the camp and explosions from the other, amara decided the best course of action would be to punch the doors in, and rush instead. As amara punched in the door, spectral arms flexing and blazing in their own glory, Fl4k faded away, and ran up to the control tower. As they entered though. What they saw inside sent terror down their systems. Moze looked up and saw the same thing, and as zane hid the last body, he too looked up and stared in shock.

BlueFire had awoken, and underneath the left leg lay amara, flat on her back, with 6 arms pushing up against the crushing force of the mech. Moze had to think fast, her damn crush was in danger, one of the main reasons for her still being here today, about to be crushed under the 800tonne mass of BlueFire. “EL! I need a moonshot, square on its chest NOW!” Her battle sergeant instincts took over as she started barking orders at the others. “Lucky charms, find a way to distract it and beast bot, tell ur animals to give em hell!”

“Copy that tin can!” Zane fired his drone into the air, and it began flying it towards the head of the mech, inside he saw the 2 NOGs he missed earlier, piloting the mech. He began flashing a 600,000 candela stun light at the mech, blinding the 2 pilots. Simultaneously, Fl4k had summoned broodless, who called for countless spiderants to her aid, to gnawing on inner wirings of BlueFire, preventing use of the left., while meat thief fired a corrosive bolt at the right arm, melting away an auto cannon. Moze re embarked into iron bear, and saw the amara was struggling to cope with the ever increasing pressure. “Moonshots ready, tell me when Tin Can” ellie echoed to moze.

Moze took a deep breath, and withdrew the rockets, turning to bear fists. She un-clenched them, in preparation to grab amara and dash her off to safety. “NOW!!” The moonshot fired, and moze began sprinting towards amara. The 40 cm shell collided squarely onto BlueFire, knocking it clean over. Moze dashed under the falling mech, and grabbed amara, before rushing off into safety. “I've got you,” she said to amara, who couldn't hear her for she was unconscious, “now lets finish this.” 

Moze inserted a key into a slot on iron bear’s dashboard that read ‘hammerdown protocol’. The rocket pods began spinning as each one merged 36 rockets into one nuclear warhead. She then hit ‘fire’ and both nukes were launched simultaneously, blowing BlueFire into nothing more than irradiated dust and rubble.

*

“In all my years of sieging n crap, i've never seen anything like that before!” Zane said to moze. The 3 vault hunters had gathered in moxxi's bar to de-stress, while amara stayed with Tannis in the infirmary to heal up. Turns out that 800 tonnes takes a toll on spectral siren arms.  
“Yeah, i dunno what happened, but my brain was like SAVE HER, so I did.”   
“I think I have deduced a conclusion from your antics,” began Fl4k, “I think that there is something between Amara and yourself-“   
“Pfffft, nahhhh” replied moze, unconvincingly. Her face grew a deep crimson through embarrassment as Fl4k continued.  
“-something that you humans call, love, yet im confused. For I thought that love only existed between a male and a female, not two females.”  
Amra walked in and sat down next to moze, and moze’s immediately became fixated onto her.   
“Relax Fl4k, she's my baby bear, and zane, i would have done the same thing for her, so don't even start.”


	7. the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *implied NSFW in this one*

“Baby bear? Could you come here for a moment?”  
Amara called down into the cargo bay. As always, Moze was working on iron bear, and while she was busy, Amara had taken the time to snoop around her unlocked room.  
“Gimme one sec babe!” Moze called back.  
The sound of the soldier running up the stairs echoed throughout the ship. ‘What could she possibly want?’ Moze thought to herself, as she entered her room.

“Why are you going through my stuff?” Moze asked, sternly, looking around to see several of her personal items strewn about the floor  
“That's not important,” replied the siren, “what is important is this-”she said, before raising a rather lewd image of Moze, laying face down on top of the hood of a tank. “The ass of the military huh? Well, they weren't wrong.”  
“NO! Give that back!” Moze shouted, before running at Amara head on, in an attempt to salvage her dignity. Amara held out her arm, and pushed Moze back with it, while raising the magazine above her head, too high for the gunner to reach. “Please amara, give it back” she begged.  
“Tell me what it is first, and you can keep it.” amara taunted.  
“Its- its from a photo-shoot I did back when I joined, back when I was happy enough to show myself off to a larger crowd. Back before everyone DIED!” she cried, tears flowing down her face from both embarrassment and sadness. “Please can I have it back?”

“Here, sit down.” Amara told her, “im sorry. I didn't know it would trigger such a reaction.”   
“Its ok,” Moze sniffled “it's just- the greenies used to love it when i did, yknow, and I used to love it too. It was a way to keep us all- entertained- during the harder times against maliwan.”  
“Wow, I see that you were really close to them huh?” amara responded. “I understand, I guess it's more of a memoir to you than anything else?”  
“Yeah, i guess it is, one of the few I have left.” Moze said, gesturing to a group picture of them all in a training ground, iron bear in the background. “I cared about them amara, i really did, which is why it hurt more when they were killed, because I should have done something!” Moze began to tear up, pent up emotions brewing its way out of the locked corners of her mind. “Seeing their smiles made my days. I could tell it worked the other way too, they loved working with me, even if I was being a bitchy drill sergeant. Training, recreation, you name it, they all loved me. And i loved them too, so much.” She said, before bawling into her pillow “I'M SORRY! I TRIED SO HARD!”

Amara draped a muscular arm over her shoulder. “Its ok baby bear. I'm here for you. I'm glad you were able to talk about it. It's always better to share your problems with others than try to bottle them in. Now, about this mag-“  
“Are you gonna show it to the others?” Moze asked.  
“Not if you don't want me to, it can stay between us. Though I may need it for ‘personal reasons’.” Amara said with a wink.


	8. a new dawn

You would think that at 1AM ship time, that all the vault hunters would be asleep(or at least be quiet to allow the others to sleep). Except moze who was banging away at iron bear, trying to bash out the kinks from the earlier proving trial.

“Damn skags!” she groaned to herself, “always chewing away at your armour!” She stood up and judged her own work. “Complete crap, but, without a mech workshop, this is the best I can do,” she let out a sigh, “I guess that's one of the things I miss about Ursa, free workshop open 24/7.” she threw her wrench back in the toolbox and dived on her bed, before quickly passing out into a deep, deep slumber.

The thing with iron bear was that he was more than a mech, more than a soldier or a ‘tin can on the field’. Iron bear was a friend. The kind of friend that is always there to give you a much needed hug after a hard day. The kind of friend that sticks up for you, and beats up the assholes that try to bully you. The kind of friend who never leaves your side, no matter the odds. The kind of friend who will literally be with you until the end. But following the recent changes to Tannis’ ‘Mayhem Mode’ the whole vault hunting game was taken to a whole nother level.every bandit they came across was a badass, every robot they came up against was armed to the teeth. Hell, even the ratch outside the maliwan blacksite posed a threat to the metal beast. 

Which is why, soon after moze fell asleep. Amara had sneaked into her quarters and grabbed the digistruct module, and brought it to the cargo bay, where ellie and moxxi were waiting for her.  
“How was that then?” asked moxxi, in her usual suggestive tone.  
“A lot easier than we thought, she was out cold when I walked in. I doubt even ‘Dazeron’ would wake her.“  
“In that case we should probably get to work then, overseer wants us at the precipice anchor within the next few days, and I get the feeling this trial’s gonna pose the toughest one for bear yet.”

They set to work. Ellie was working on the new miniguns, that fired bullets that exploded. Following their recent sponsorship deal with the man himself, torgue had offered a gyrojet digistruct module for all of sanctuary’s weapons. In this case, however, the modules went into the minigun’s ammo belt. Some larger barrels and a slower barrel spin allowed for a much safer use of the guns, but they had enough firepower to outclass the regular bullets, even after the fire rate reduction. However, these miniguns possessed more than just firepower.  
Moxxi and amara were working on a feature for IB’s armour,in that any form of explosion caused by iron bear would have its energy converted back into the self repair system, which could now function at an exponential rate, being faster when bear was weaker. In layman's terms, as long as moze hit her shots, Bear would live to fight another day. And with a couple changes to Iron bear’s fuel economy, the mech was complete. The 8 foot metal beast stood proud and purple, with blue highlights and a bright cyan star where the vladof logo used to be. 

But how did the changes stand up to the test? Could iron bear survive the hardest hits known? And to that I answer: Yes. with the auto bear systems firing at the target dummy, its self repair system could keep up with anything amara could throw at it. Punches, phasecasts, even ripping the armour off would result in it coming straight back. The new armour also added enough mass to make him immune to phase grasp. “Now THAT is an Iron Bear!” Said ellie, with a satisfied sight.”  
They returned the module to moze, who was still fast asleep, before heading to bed themselves.

Moze awoke to the sound of a cheery Irishman banging on her door, “Get up Lassie! Lil’ wants yous on the bridge with the rest of us!”  
“Fuck off leprechaun, tell her ill be there in a minute!” Moze replied with a cranky shout.  
The vault hunters always had a few digs for each other and none of them really took them to heart. The death of Maya had really toughened them all up, realising that death is still impactful, and it could really happen to anyone.

Moze wandered onto the bridge, and joined the briefing the ex siren was giving. “This is a proving trial made by the eridians. It's designed to test your limits of your combat skills and the likes. So go down there and give it hell!”  
Moze thought to herself ‘iron bear cant handle another trial, or at least he certainly won't be dishing out much hell today.’  
What moze had forgotten was that amara could read minds, and she nudged Moze’s shoulder and whispered into her ear “Yes he can, now grab the module at meet at the drop pods.”

The four vault hunters rushed into their quarters to make any last minute changes to their loadouts. Fl4k was still under a Jakobs allegiance after losing a bet with zane, and so he grabbed his Maggie, and Garcia, before heading to the drop pods. Zane grabbed his drone and decided to forgo his clone in favour of the barrier, that he had just reworked into a dome, to provide a full 360° sphere of protection. Amara needed no prep, and so she stood by moze, as she removed the iron bear module from the wall. What Moze expected was the module tumble out of its socket and cleanly land in her hand. What she didn't expect was to see a note on the side that reads ‘thanks for saving me from bluefire’  
It didn’t take moze any time at all to figure out what they did, as she could easily see the fresh lick of paint on the module. But that’s all moze thought it was.  
“C’mon love birds we haven't got all day like!” shouted zane from the cargo hold door.  
“Lets go,” amara said to moze, beckoning to the operative.

The landing was always the most awful part of any vault hunting antics they did, and as three of them stumbled out of the pods, queasy and nauseous, Fl4k went to greet the overseer.  
“Greetings vault hunter, welcome back to the trials.”  
“Greetings to you as well,” Fl4k replied “uh, you will have to be patient with my friends, for they are human and thus weaker than us-”  
“I heard that!” amara yelled.  
“Very well, I will open the trials when you all are ready, for it is time to prove yourself once again.” said the overseer.

The trial gates opened and all the vault hunters charged through the gates, guns blazing. The trial of survival was unlike the other trials. Instead of focusing on certain aspects of a fighters character, the trial of survival pooled all characteristics of a team together, and put them up against areas of tougher and tougher opponents, until the fighter fell, or could no longer continue. Fl4k F4ded away, and began taking enemies down one by one, by running up behind them and filling their heads with buckshot. Amara had a similar tactic, running fists first into the enemies and crushing them under the force of her ethereal fists. Zane on the other hand, took a much more tactical approach, allowing the enemies to come to him, forcing him into defender’s advantage. He took them out one at a time, switching targets every half second, after putting a few bullets in the last psycho’s head.

Moze on the other hand, was significantly more scared of this trial than she had been previously. She reluctantly summoned iron bear, and embarked to fight the horde of zealots coming her way. Noticing that the rocket pods had vanished from iron bear’s arms, the gunner was suspicious. ‘What could they have done?’ she cautiously held the triggers down, scared as to the outcome of this action, but as gyrojets began flying out of the barrels, her fear turned to awe, and she began laughing to herself, as iron bear began laying waste to the bandits. However, a particular badass had stuck behind cover, and fired a radiation rocket square into iron bears torso. “Agh! I've been hit!” moze shouted through comms. “Down to-” she looked down to see that all Iron bear’s vital statistics were still in the green. Armour integrity-100%, minigun heat-10%, fuel-85%. “-100% integrity? Amara what did you do?” moze said in an interrogative  
“I'll tell you later, now kill ‘em off, there's one in a phase grasp behind you that was taunting you by the way.”  
Moze turned to see that her siren had indeed grabbed a bandit, and suspended him 2 metres in the air. “Drop him, and I’ll punt him back to pandora.”  
The siren did as she was told, and iron bear kicked the bandit hard enough to shatter tritanium into rubble and fragments.

“Holy f***” moze said, stunned in awe. “I'm not stopping” she said to herself, before turning to her echo. “We’re gunning it, now. I want no replies that say ‘im holding my position because that means you’re all scrubs. You’re not scrub are you?”  
There was a collective ‘no’ from the other vault hunters as they charged into the next area, with Iron bear leading the way.


	9. valentine's vibes

You would think that four adventure loving vault hunters would have no interest in valentine’s day. I mean, an ex-ursa and retired operative would OBVIOUSLY have no love interests right? It would seem pretty strange for a robot -who was more interested in animals and hunting than people- to have a romantic partner. And the partalian fighter had put up with so many fanboys and fangirls that she had given up trying to find a significant other.  
Right?

*  
“Oh a-mar-a!” moze sang, banging on her door. It was noon aboard Sanctuary, and all the crimson raiders were awake, except the partalian. “It's a big day today!”  
“Ughhh” Amara groaned, face buried in her pillow, as she pushed the sides of it to block out her gunner. “not now moze!”   
Moze refused to listen, and instead buzzed the door open, and danced her way into the room. “Happy VALENTINE’S day!!” she said, before ripping open the curtains to fill the room with glorious starlight. “God these stars are beautiful. I always used to stare at the constellations while camping outside siege sites.”  
“They aren't as beautiful as you though,” amara said, sluggishly dragging herself out of bed and joining moze by the windows. Moze held her arm tightly as amara rested her head on moze’s shoulder, both of them staring out of the window into the edges of reality. They remained staring out of the window for some time, just living the moment. Nothing else mattered. They had each other, and that's all they needed. Time seemed to stand still as the two of them enjoyed their presence.  
‘How in the ever loving fuck did this siren want ME? As her partner? I'm so lucky.’ Moze thought.  
‘I don't know where I would be without her. She’s my everything, I would give my life for her. I love her so much!’ Amara thought.  
They both stood in their own silence, enjoying their presence as they watched the universe continue. The love between them seemed to grow as Amara clasped her fingers around Moze's wrist, feeling her pulse beat slow, constant. Moze grabbed amara’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “Come on, we can't just sit here all day, we both have stuff to do.” moze said, getting up to leave.”  
“Unless that ‘stuff’ is each other, i'm not doing it.” amara said with a cheeky grin.

*  
Meanwhile, zane had been on a video call with someone for the past few hours. This someone was a woman he had met on one of his old missions, and he stumbled across her again. Both times he fell madly in love with her, and he decided to grow a pair and shoot his shot. Fortunately, the woman was more than happy to speak to zane, and once she mentioned that she was not only single, but also looking for a partner.  
“So, uh, Yvette,” he began, scratching the back of his neck out of anxiety. “This is gonna seem fucken stupid, but im just gonna go with it.”  
“Go on.” she replied, intrigued.  
“You wanna go out sometime? Maybe for like a coffee or sommet?”  
“You know what zane? Im all for it. How does next week sound?”  
“Its not like i make many plans so that works with me!” he said, confidence growing back into his smile as his awkwardness fled. He shut off the call, and dashed over to Moxxi’s to join the rest of the vault hunters-aside from fl4k who was hunting for a Mrs Chew to pair up with their current skag.  
“Boyos! Guess what!” he shouted to them all with great excitement, “i got myself a date! Can ya believe it? This guy right here, is going on a date with yvette!”  
“Oh yvette?” moxxi chimed in “i remember her. Shes a marvel, you’re gonna have your work cut out with her, but if you can manage her, she can please you more than any girl, both in and out of the bedroom.”  
He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat next to moxxi, across from moze and amara.  
“So, do you lasses have anything planned for tonight? Any- yknow- tonight or?”  
“I mean maybe, depends on if you wanna.” moze said, turning to amara. “Do you? Im not forcing you to say yes but i would like it very much of you said yes.”  
“You can have a maybe,” the siren replied, before turning the conversation back to the group. “Moxxi? May i borrow you for a minute?”  
“Of course,” she replied, as they both left the bar for a private minute.  
“I wonder what theyre gonna do together?” moze asked zane.  
“Fucked if i know,” he replied, taking another swig of beer. “Anyways, how are things with you and her going anyways?”

*  
What is you need sugar?” moxxi asked. It didnt take a genius to figure out that moxxi was being even more seductive towards amara than she usually was, mainly because she knew how she was treating moze in private hours, and wanted a trial for herself, however, amara saw straight through her actions.   
“I need advice.” she said with a sigh.  
“Go on sugar, i'm all ears.”  
“Im new to the whole ‘having a love life’ game and i'm scared of commiting to moze, cus i feel like i'm gonna screw something up and then shes gonna hate me, and then shes gonna hate herself for hating me and- oh i can't bear to think about it.”  
“Oh sweetheart, there's nothing to be afraid of about commitment. It really can seem daunting but trust me, i have enough experience to know that it really isn't as big of a deal as people make it out to be.” moxxi advised  
“Okay, thank you so much, I really needed that.” amara replied, before heading back to the bar.

*  
“-and we're gonna go see a comedy show, you know, the one with axton in?” moze explained to the operative.  
“I hear ya, go on,” he said  
“And when its done i'm gonna take her outside, and under the moonlight i'm gonna propose to her! Its gonna be perfect!” she said excitedly.  
“What's going to be perfect, my little baby bear?” amara asked as she sat down.  
“Uhhh! Nothing! Just a new weapon idea i was thinking about for iron bear.” moze said, flustered, trying to force a lie to cover her intent.  
“Ah yeah, so what does it do? I'm very intrigued.”  
“I was thinking i add some kind of projected shield to his left arm. I saw it in an arcade game this one time, where it could catch enemy projectiles,lime bullets for example, and send em back.” Moze said, launching herself into an explanation  
“Wow! Sounds rather impressive, I must say,” Amara replied. She whispered to moxxi, “i can tell this is a cover up, i just dont know of what.”  
“Agreed, she definitely has something planned, and by the way she's hiding it, it must involve you.”


	10. date night

Ever since Roland’s passing, the amount of flirting, dirty talk and other unspeakable acts had decreased dramatically in and around any sanctuary. That was, until Moze joined Amara, FL4k and Zane in stopping tyreen. Moze had developed a massive crush on Amara, and Amara had done the same. Moze was scared since she had not committed to anyone other than iron bear since enrollment into the ursa corps, and Amara had never had a partner since she never had time for them. This meant that when they eventually decided to hook up, they moved forward together in perfect harmony, like a crystal-like stream leading to a lake. Their fears of commitment had fizzled out like a dying sparkler, and in its place stood love, affection, passion, care, acknowledgement,- I could go on but I would like to keep this story under 20,000 words.

However, this was one of the few times they had to split up, because they each had a surprise for one another. But what they didn't realise was that they’re surprises were identical.

Amara sat on the end of her bed, with Lilith and Ava rifling through her wardrobe, hoping to find her a decent dress for tonight. “Too skimpy, not skimpy enough- ooh i like this one” lilith said, pulling out a slim fit, sleeveless yellow dress.  
“Nah, I don't like the yellow, i don't know why i kept it to be honest. There should be a different one like that, try that one?”   
“You mean this one?” Ava asked, pulling an identical copy of the yellow dress out of the closet, except the yellow had been replaced with a deep space blue.  
“Yes, that the one!” Amara said with delight, “the blue will compliment the tattoos nicely”  
“Agreed.” the other two said in unison.

Meanwhile, in camp Moze. things were not going so smoothly. Tannis was sworn by having Moze wear a dress for tonight. “This red one will do nicely! Perfect size, shape, and i'm sure you would look great in it. On the other hand, maya was not so sure.   
“Moze, now don't get me wrong, im sure you would look great in that dress. But I have a hunch you would suit a suit, pun intended.”  
Moze contemplated both sides of the argument. Being in the military had forced her to make split second decisions, one of which ended her squad in a heartbeat, so being able to take her time was a new experience. And one she enjoyed very much.   
“You know what maya, I think you’re onto something, can you go and check to see if zane has any old suits or tuxedos lying around?”  
“Yes ma’am!” Maya said enthusiastically.  
“Please, never do that again, with all due respect.” Moze said sternly. “Bring back the greenies in my mind and by god do i ever miss them.” A tear began brewing in her eye as she spoke, which prompted the siren to head out in search of the suit before any PTSD was sparked.

Zane buzzed open his door, and maya walked in, being careful to watch her step for all the beer bottle and random tech strewn about. It had that sense of ordered chaos, where Zane knows exactly where everything is, yet nobody else would have the slightest idea.  
“What’cha need lass?” he asked, wrench in hand. He tried to throw it into the air and catch it while it spun in an attempt to look cool, but dropped it and looked like a fool instead.  
“You wouldn’t happen to have any spare suits lying around would you?” the siren asked, eyes darting around the room for one.  
“Depends who’s askin’, is it for yerself or someone else?” zane said, walking to his closet  
“Does that make a difference?”  
“Nah, i'm just muckin about, here, take it-” he said as he threw a large bag with a clothes hanger poking out the top. “If that has a stain on it im gonna flip”.

Maya popped her head round the door, and spoke in a rather hypnotic, sing-song-like tone “guess what i have!”  
“Oh is that the suit?” Tannis asked in her usual hypothesising way, “I would like to see you in it Moze, for then I can decide whether or not it was the right decision to let you go ahead with it.”  
“Alright, gimme some privacy and I’ll show you in a couple minutes-” Moze told the others  
“Hunh, bet you wouldn't tell Amara that would you?” maya said, half sarcastically.

Amara stepped out of her walk in closet and gave the other two a little fashion show, strutting around her dorm, clutch bag in hand, and heels that were a little too high for her liking.  
“You look GORGEOUS girl!” ava exclaimed, in a tina-like fashion.  
“Agreed, I think the bag matches nicely with the shoes.” Lil seconded.  
“Really? I hate the shoes, they’re far too uncomfortable, I may wear some flatter ones to be honest.”  
“Fair enou-” she was cut off by a wandering claptrap.  
“Hello Vault hunters! Hammerlock is on the intercom, waiting for you commander!”  
“Sorry girls, duty calls, i'll leave you two to it then.” lilith said, with a rather saddened expression.

Moze popped her head through Amara’s door. “How is it goi- oh. My. god. You. are. STUNNING!”  
Amara looked up to the voice, and almost collapsed after her eyes were graced by the beauty of her Mozerah in a suit. “What the hell do you mean i'm stunning, have you looked in a mirror?! You look divine!” she exclaimed.  
They both argued for around 10 minutes over who looked better, before deciding on a compromise that they both looked equally hot, but Amara still looked hotter. However, what they had forgotten was that their partner had their own plan for tonight. They’re plans also seemed to be incredibly similar. After the show, Moze planned on dropping to one knee before they boarded the Promethean metro back to the drop pod in the metroplex. However, Amara planned on going on stage after the show, bringing Moze up, and proposing then.

The date went perfectly. The show was fantastic. A night of fantastic entertainment brought by a friend of brick’s. A re-enactment of the battle versus the warrior, a live concert, and finally, stand up comedy round hosted by none other than Axton. 

Unfortunately, due to the nature of his jokes, I am unable to put them into the story for fear of getting my ass beat by any mods on any site I post this too. ANYWAYS, back to the story.

Following axton’s performance, the night came to a close. “I would like to thank all of you for coming out tonight and watching the show. It has been an honour being your entertainer for tonight. But before I leave, someone has a message for a member of our audience, so please give a promethean welcome to, the tiger of partali, Amara!”  
The audience cheered as Amara strode boldy across the stage, heading straight for the microphone.   
“Firstly, I would like to thank Axton for hosting this. It has truly been an exceptional night and I don't think you get the recognition you deserve for it.” the audience cheered again.  
“And secondly, i would like to bring my one and only baby bear up here tonight, so we can share- a rather special moment.”  
The audience let out a thunderous applause as Amara beckoned Moze onto the stage.  
“Amara, what's going on?” said Moze, a slightly concerned look grew across her face.  
“Mozerah Hayussain Yan-Lun Al-Amir Andreyevna,” she began, dropping to one knee and pulling a small black box from behind her, “will you take my hand in marriage, and by my beautiful bride?”  
The crowd let out their loudest cheer yet. The atmosphere was perfect. ‘how could she say no?’ Amara thought to herself. However she didn't realise that Moze wanted to propose outside, which had thrown a rather large spanner in the works. With some quick thinking, she thought up a plan which would baffle both Amara and the crowd.  
“No, no nononono, no no. not like this” Moze said, shaking her head, and on the verge of tears. Her plan was working. She turned and faced away from her partner.  
“Why, what's wrong?” Amara asked, her concern growing as the theatre became a hall of discomfort and embarrassment. “Moze, what's wrong?”  
Moze said nothing, and turned to face her. Without words, she fumbled in her pocket and got down one one knee herself. “No, because, Amara, I want YOU to take MY hand in marriage and be MY beautiful bride?”  
The whole theatre fell silent. Amara was at a loss for words. Everyone was dumbfounded. Except Moze, who was over the moon with how perfectly it worked.  
.  
They returned up to sanctuary at 1AM standard space time, which meant that all the other vault hunters were asleep. “How was that for a surprise huh? I guess we didn't expect to propose on the same night huh?” Moze asked.  
“Yeah, im glad we shared the same intentions.” Amara replied, a touch of fatigue in the voice. “Im super tired though, i might just head to bed.”  
“To bed? Or do you mean to bed?” Moze asked seductively.  
“To bed, i'm too tired for that. Maybe tomorrow” Amara replied with a yawn.  
“Fair enough, i love you babe!” Moze said.  
“I love you too, my sweet baby bear.” Amara replied.


	11. The shootout

The heatwave across Gehenna had crippled the sheriff’s attempts at stopping the devil riders. Even with the 4 vault hunters present, progress to stop the ruiner had come to a crawl. On the other hand, what the citizens of Vestige didn’t realise was that the devil riders' progress had also been slowed down significantly. Their tele-zappers had been fried- literally, making them unable to transport both bombs and ruiner eggs, meaning the vault hunters had some time to themselves to cool down.

Zane and Fl4k had been staging inside the bar for sometime, the operative’s tab ever-increasing as he purchased drink after drink to keep himself cooled down. Fl4k on the other hand, was suffering significantly more. Their circuits were struggling to keep cool and their processing speed had been drastically reduced. They were running out of options.  
“Zane, are you sure you have no way of cooling me down?” Fl4k asked.  
“Aye, i aint got nothin to cool ya, but i got some other things i could try! Hold still…” Zane replied, hauling his drunken body off of the barstool. Fl4k stood some distance away, as Zane brushed his coat aside, revealing a gun inside his holster.  
“Zane… i don’t like where this is going…” Fl4k began.  
“Oh, you will…” Zane replied with a smirk.  
“SHOOTOUT!” called the bartender, and all the patrons ducked under the tables. th e pair of them stood across from each other, Fl4k slowly backing away from Zane, holding their arms out in front of them. Zane stood calm, waiting for the calling bell. 

And not long after, it called. Zane drew his pistol and fired rounds at Fl4k. However, these were not typical bullets, nor shells. These were tannis’ experimental rounds, W.A.T.E.R (wonderful augmented temperature equalising rounds) the rounds collided with Fl4k’s chassis, onto which they exploded into a clear liquid.  
“My, it’s working! Zane , you-you’re a miracle worker!” Fl4k exclaimed, “i guess i should return the favour…” before drawing their pistol and firing back. Zane attempted to dive out of the way, but the W.A.T.E.R still managed to coat him.  
“Aye, ya bastard!” Zane laughed.

“What's going on in here then?!” called a voice.  
“It’s the Tiger, get down!” Zane whispered, and the pair of them ducked behind the vacated bar.  
“You can’t hide from me boys! The tiger is hungry!” Amara called, pushing the door open, brandishing an SMG filled with W.A.T.E.R, cautiously approaching the bar.  
“NOW!” Fl4k said, and the pair of them peeked from behind, lighting up the siren.  
Amara took the brunt of the liquid force, before winding up her smg and retaliating.  
“I need some back up, there’s two of them and one of me!” Amara called, backing out of the bar, throwing her smg to the side as she dashed out of the bar, the others close on her tail.

The three of them burst out of the bar, and were greeted face to face with the gunner, tossing a W.A.T.E.R balloon up and down in her hand.  
“Howdy, partners…” Moze said with a smirk, before throwing a balloon at all of them, coating them all with one splash. The three of them staggered, before standing back up and pointing their guns at her.  
“You’re outnumbered, gunner.” Amara said with a slight tilt of her head, trying to imitate Rose's behaviour.  
“You’re out-gunned, number!” Zane shouted dunkenly.   
*After all, he’d had a few too many before the shootout. His aim was good but the rest of his brain had been fried*  
“Your chances of survival are approaching zero, stand down!” Fl4k shouted.  
“Bear’s altitude is also approaching zero-” Moze replied, returning Amara’s head tilt as the Ursa mech-suit landed behind her, the miniguns being replaced by W.A.T.E.R cannons.  
“And now y’all best start runnin…”


	12. Captured

“So, from the intel ive gathered, the COV are fuckin’ everywhere!” clay said, pointing a laser light at a holomap of Ambermire, “and we ain't got any ways of gettin’ rid of ‘em!”  
“Oh don't worry, bear and I have got that covered.” moze replied, placing a hand on her belt, fumbling for her digistruct module, “or, we would be if bear wasn’t in the shop right now.” moze continued with an annoying sigh.  
“You sure you can handle ‘em on your own? I can send a couple of the resistance tome and assist you.” clay suggested.  
“Nah, i'll be fine.”

*  
To say the least, it wasn't fine. Moze was overwhelmed by COV badasses and anointeds rather quickly, and even with her ammo digistruct module, she found herself constantly swapping out empty magazines, before tossing the guns away entirely in favour of using another from her backpack. She tried to pick up ammo from some of the bandit corpses, but they were too far out of reach to get, and as a badass militant struck moze in the chest with a rocket, her shield shattered and she staggered to the ground. The cultists were aware of this, and took cover, preventing moze from getting a second wind from killing one of them. It was there they tied her up, and took her to the anvil, for torture and other unspeakable acts.

“Fuck, how long was i out?” she said to herself. Her head hurt, her body ached, and her mind seemed like it was suffering the worst hangover she had felt in years. Her entire cell block was empty. So she was able to think out loud.  
“Trapped in a COV prison, all my stuff taken.” she said, projecting her thoughts into reality, “so priority one is getting my stuff. Ideally, clay has informed lil and co, who should be on their way, and i'm gonna assume these cultist wackos forgot to disable my echo, so they should-” moze cut herself off as she heard footsteps, and dived on the bed, faking a deep slumber as the guard walked in.  
“Whos in here, are you talking’ to the convict?” the guard shouted into the block. In an attempt to subdue the guards suspicions, moze began to speak, as if she was mumbling in her sleep.   
“Yes commander-” she grumbled, rolling over on the mattress.  
“Was anyone in here?” asked one bandit to the other.  
“Nah, just sounds like she's going crazy.” the other replied.  
“Good, we want as much of her sanity gone by the time the god-queen gets here, makes the brainwashing easier.” one of them said, as they left, closing the door behind them.  
“Oi! heretic!” the other yelled, who had remained in the room.  
“Huh?” moze grunted as she ‘awoke’.  
“Get up, I got some things I gotta ask you.”  
“Where’s your other one? Don't you guys like your ‘good cop bad cop’ kinda deals?”  
“Not this time, too many cops pay packets. God-king cut them to save the budget.”  
“Fairs, what do you want from me?”  
“We want sanctuary’s fast travel code. Spill it!”  
“No can-do friendo, unless you got a key to this cell laying around.”  
“Tell me, gunner girl, why would i want to let you out.” the bandit asked, spinning the keyring around his finger.  
“Because, then I can get my echo to tell you the fast travel codes?” moze said. She had no intention of this working. The idea was that this would provoke the guard towards her, which she could use as a means of killing him, since all ursa corps troops were trained in what they called ‘cell warfare’. Cell warfare was a kin of martial art invented by one of the generals, in which troops locked in cells would fight through the bars at close quarters, to obtain keys from guards, which could then be used to escape, as well as nice additions to melee combat.

However, the guard didn’t do as she predicted, and instead opened the cell door, and tossed the echo in, before closing it.  
“You have five minutes, to find those codes, and I’m gonna stay here while you fetch them. No funny stuff girly!”  
“Yeah yeah…” moze said, her voice trailing off as she punched in code after code for rescue. A reply soon came from one of her contacts, codenamed ‘lucky charms’ saying. “Hold tight, ETA five minutes. Amara’s been worried sick.”

“Well? You got those codes bitch?”  
“Oh shit the codes, one sec lemme pull em up…”  
“Hurry up, we haven't got all day.” the bandit said.  
Moze cleared her throat, before enunciating clearly “advance meticulously, advent represents applications.”  
“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” the guard replied.  
“They Are code words, dummy. Spell out the starting letter of each word. This took the guard a good minute or so.  
“A...m...a...r...a- amara?”

And on cue, the siren slammed her way through the ceiling, crushing the guard with debris, before shooting him in the head with her shotgun.  
“Hey babe,” Amara said, keeping a straight face.  
“Don't ‘hey babe’ me, zane said you were worried sick about me. Don't try to hide it.”   
Amara ripped the door off the cell with her phase arms, before giving moze a massive hug, wrapping all 6 arms around her gunner, shifting colours from ethereal blue to a warm red, giving moze all the love she had been missing over the past week she had been trapped.  
“Now what?” moze said, “this place has more badasses than mr chew has stuffed toys.”  
“Well isn't it a good thing I brought one of your favourite toys to help us out,” amara said, before tossing moze Iron Bear’s digistruct module. “He's got some experimental munitions, so watch your fire- ellie couldn't find a way to protect him from his own shots.”  
“Got it, now, lets kill some bitches…”

*  
The cell block door was thrown to one side, as the siren made her way through the facility.  
As she pummeled a badass into the dirt, an anointed tossed her to the side. “WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE PRISONER!?” they yelled, as Amara held back a punch from them.  
“Turn around and you will find out…” amara said with a wink. As he did so, his head was pummeled by a barrage of rockets, before moze plunged the rocket pod into his head, and fired a blast point blank, consequently killing the zealot.  
“Wait what the fuck? Where did the armour integrity go?” moze said to herself, as Iron Bear forced an eject sequence.  
“You shot too close to yourself, i told you to not do that.” amrara said, before grasping a bandit and punching him sky high.  
“Yeah, but you know me, I'm gonna do it anyways.” moze replied, “why wouldn't I?”


	13. An unwritten letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monologue by moze about amara.

To: Amara,

The first time I saw you, my heart sank. The idea that i would be working with someone so damn attractive, and yet i knew i would never have a chance with you fucked with my morale more than dazeron did. It was tough, it felt like losing a best friend, even though we hadn't even some yet.

But then you came up to me at the bar, called moxxi over and asked her for “two of the spiciest drinks you have to offer, on me”, and everything changed. We started to talk, you asked me what was wrong. I insisted it was post-mission fatigue, and yet you still made me open up about everything. I was never really good at that, and yet you taught me to do it in such a way that I’ve never had to do it again, and if i ever do, i know i can count on you to help me do it.

Fighting alongside you was a cathartic experience. The feeling of coordination and teamwork as you would throw an enemy into the air as I would blow them to smithereens with a well placed rocket, it was the first time the thrill of combat had overthrown the monotony of war, and for once i enjoyed being on the battlefield for more reasons than just ‘being with iron bear’ . 

As i got to know you more and more, i started to feel like maybe one day, we may become more than friends. Spend more time together, get more intimate with each other, and let the love between us grow and blossom.

I feel like you are the exact opposite of myself. You are the kind of person who sees a problem, and instead of trying to force your way through it, you take it apart, piece by piece, until the problem is no more. Then you use those pieces to make something good out of the problems. Thats what you did with me, you broke down my emotional walls brick by brick, rather than break them down with force, and used them to build bridges as you became closer and closer to my heart.

I love you amara, I really do, more than anything in this known universe. Part of me thinks you dont even know how much I love you, how much debt I am in for your actions, and how much I would give for you to make sure you are happy. And then there's the part of me that thinks: ‘she knows, moze, she knows all of ths, and she feels the same way as you do,’

I love you Amara, so much.

-A sleep deprived and caffeine powered Moserah.


	14. An unwritten reply to an unwritten letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara’s unwritten reply to moze’s unwritten letter

Dear Moze,

You don't know how it makes me feel to know that you feel that way about me. To know that you love me like that fills me with the kind of invigorating energy that not even a heavyweight title fight can produce. 

I felt very similarly when i saw you in that workshop. I can remember thinking “shes gonna spend way too much time on that mech to even consider a relationship with me, then I saw you in the bar, looking like life had lost meaning, then your eyes darted to me, and you quickly turned away, blushing and smiling. I knew from that point on I would love you more than anyone I have loved before. I managed to get you to open up about your feelings, let your problems out one at a time, freeing your mind from the dark troubles that resided in the deepest corners of your mind. It made me feel so happy watching your smile grow as we laughed off your problems about ‘dipshit vladof techs’ with moxxi and lilith.

And I agree, fighting alongside a mech soldier is certainly something. It's fun to watch you stagger a psycho to the floor with a stray grenade, as I slam them into submission. It's certainly a new feeling that is just one of many reasons why i would take a bullet for you without hesitation.

Breaking down those emotional barricades was one of the hardest things about our relationship, but it was by far the most rewarding. Watching your smile glow more each day as we trained, meditated, relaxed and ‘relaxed’ together was yet another blessing.

There are times when sometimes i see you, and all i can think about is ‘god i just want to hold her close and listen to her heartbeat as i fall asleep on her chest’ and as they become more and more common, i can tell i'm falling in love with you all over again.

I love you Moserah, so much.

An emotionally deprived and spiritually exhausted Amara


	15. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will likely be the last work i do in this collection for some time, i have loads of IRL things coming up, as well as im finding writing for other fandoms both more fun and more rewarding.
> 
> Im not gonna close it off just yet, im hoping that maybe the new content for BL3 year two prompts more from me, but until then dont expect any updates.

“Alright ladies!” Gaige said, loudly and enthusiastically, ”its p-p-p-planning time!”  
“I'm not one for planning, but on this occasion, I’ll make an exception.” Moze replied, as she and the siren sat at a free table at moxxi’s.  
“So, how was the venue browsing? Did you find somewhere nice?”  
“Now, i couldn’t find anywhere as good as that place winny and hammy hitched in, but i think i found somewhere nice.”  
Gaige paused momentarily as she pulled her echo out of her pocket, and presented a holo-map of Athenas to the two brides.  
“You guys remember this place?”  
“Remember? Oh man, that truant guy was so cool! Maliwan mech battle on Athenas! Could never top that” Moze replied excitedly, before turning to Amara, who had a rather disapproving look on her face, “-uh i mean, yeah, athenas. Nice place.”  
“Athenas eh?” Amara continued, turning her attention back to the mechromancer. “I imagine you chose this for our joint interest in the planet? My fascination to learn more about my siren heritage and her-” Amara sighed, and rolled her eyes as she continued “-mech battles”  
“I'm gonna be honest, i did not. I just chose this place because the scenery looked magical. I mean just look at this!”  
Gaige readjusted the focus on the planet view to a cliffside view. “I'm thinking we go right here, thoughts?”  
“Yes!” the pair of them said in unison, with Moze continuing on, “right outside the anchorhold, perfect!” 

“Okay good, so next off, we gotta go outfit shopping!” Gaige said, clapping her hands, and loading up a bunch of echo websites.  
“You know what kinda stuff we’re looking for?” Amara asked, scrolling through the dresses. She liked all of them, and if she had the money, she would have bought them all too.  
“Deathtrap knows how to analyse your network behaviour, or, in layman's terms, you searched ‘elegant sleeveless wedding dresses” and deathtrap spotted it.  
Moze looked at Amara with excitement in her eyes, “I knew you were gonna go sleeveless!”  
“Of course i was! I know how much you love my tattoos given how much you always stare at them.”  
There was a brief pause, as Amara realied Moze had stopped listening to gaze at the mystical patterns emblazoned on Amara’s body, as well as the exceptional muscles that cover her.

“And as for you, Miss gunner-girl, I have the perfect one for you. I think it's gonna ‘suit’ you quite well!” Gaige giggled at her own pun, switching tabs and showing Moze the designer tuxedo she found, “now obviously, i gotta get these fitted for the pair of you, so over the next week or so, myself and moxxi will go with you both and get them bespoke made for the pair of you.”  
“Why can't i go with her to get it fitted?” Amara asked, a little torn up about the plan.  
“Do you not know the traditions?” Gaige asked with a confused tone  
“What traditions?” Amara replied, returning the confused tone.  
“The bride isn't allowed to be seen by anyone who will be at the wedding, other than the planner and her bridesmaids, for 24 hours before the wedding,” Moze explained, “since we’re both the bride, we can't see either of each other for 24 hours.”  
“Well that sucks! I can stand not seeing you! And for 24 hours? Bullshit!” Amara exclaimed, slamming her fist onto the table.  
“Hey, listen babe, it's alright!” Moze said reassuringly, “It's only a day, and besides, you have your own stuff to worry about in those hours, don't be stressing about me.”

*  
“Hello ladies! How may I help you?” asked the promethean store clerk, “do you have an appointment?”  
“Yes,“ said Gaige, pulling up a holographic letter from her echo, which contained confirmation of her appointment and order.  
“The tux? No problem. Please, follow me to the fitting room!” she said with a smile, before turning to the other side of the reception desk, “Kate! My clients’ here! You’re on your own now!”  
“How are you feeling?” Gaige whispered to Moze as they followed the clerk down the corridor.  
“I'm alright, i'm more worried about Amara. She finds comfort in my company, especially in stressful moments like planning a wedding.”  
“Im sure she can handle herself, she’s done it before.” Gaige continued, following the sales assistant into the dressing room.  
“I have the tux here, and I'll leave you to it!” the clerk said with a smile, before swiftly leaving the dressing room.  
“So uhhh, you staying in here?”  
“I can if you want me-” Gaige began, but was interrupted by a phone call, “never mind, i better take this, put it on for when i come back!”

“Hello?” Gaige asked into the mic  
“Hey Gaige! How’s, uh, how's it going?” asked Amara, from the other end of the phone.  
“It's going alright, Moze is trying the suit on as we speak.”  
“Oh nice! I'm really happy with the dress you ordered, i can't wait to try it on!” Amara said, with a little hysteria in her voice.  
“Are you- alright? You sound stressed…”  
“I’m not, Gaige I can't take this. I wanna see my baby bear so bad. I miss her!” Amara cried, her voice breaking slightly, “i'm trying to hold it back but i can't! I just miss her!”  
“Hey hey, listen. I know it's tough, but I know you’re tougher. I know you like quotes, so think about this one- distance makes the heart grow fonder. It's gonna be fine, and when it's over it's gonna be even better!”  
“I- i guess,” Amara said, rather sulkily, “i’ll see you later.” and with that she ended the call.

Gaige knocked on the door of the dressing room, “Are you ready?” She called through the door.  
“No! Don't come in!” Moze said, her voice distraught.  
‘Oh no, both brides are down on wedding’s eve! I can’t have this…’  
“Moze, what's wrong?” Gaige said as she opened the door. Moze was a crying mess on the dressing room couch. She had the suit on, but it was crumpled and creased, and one arm was damp with her tears.  
“I heard you on the phone with Amara- she just sounded so distraught and I hate her being like that! I want her to be happy but i know i can't help her because of this- this fucking tradition!”  
“We could always ditch the tradition. It's basically peer pressure from dead people, there’s nothing that says we have to abide by it.” Gaige replied, sitting next to Moze and holding one of her hands.  
“We could but- if you don't do it properly, did you even do it at all? Besides, I do sort of understand why it's a thing.” Moze reasoned, seemingly much calmer.  
“But if it's making the pair of you distraught like this then why keep it going?” Gaige said, taking her turn to become hysterical.  
“Because distance makes the heart grow fonder…” Moze said, standing up from the couch, straightening the blazer and giving Gaige a hug. “I know this is stressful, and I can tell that both myself and Amara aren’t making this any easier for you, but I'm so thankful for all of this.”  
Gaige didn't reply, but returned the hug with an element of happiness. She was playing an instrumental role in wedding some of her best friends, and she couldn’t let up for even a second.  
The clerk knocked on the door, before opening it and popping her head through the door, “are you two all done? What do you think of the tux?”  
“I love it, it's perfect!” Moze said with a smile.  
“In that case, i shall go and get the bill!” the clerk replied, before dashing off.  
“I'm so glad you’re doing this for us. I know you have a tight schedule but I'm really really grateful.” Moze said to Gaige with another smile, before Gaige left her some privacy to change into her normal clothes.

*  
“Amara?” Gaige said in a sing-song voice as she knocked on her door, “can i come in? I need to show you something!”  
Amara reluctantly opened the door, and let the mechromancer in.  
“Oh, you seem rough, is everything alright?” Gaige asked, her eyes darting across the room to see her punching bag in tatters and her weights scattered all over the floor, “ok, so that answers that one.” She said as she walked in.  
“Gaige please, im so damn stressed about this wedding, i just need HELP!” she screamed slamming her fist into her pillow on the last words.  
“Amara, Amara, listen to me. Please.” Gaige said, taking a seat on her mattress and patting a spot next to her. “Sit down.”  
Amara sat down next to Gaige, and held her head in her hands, “i'm just- im always so stressed about these kinds of things, and normally Moze helps me calm down but, i'm just not allowed to see her!” Amara started to break down into tears, her calm and composed persona seemingly non-existent as Gaige gave her a hug.  
“It's ok, you don’t have to worry about a damn thing, other than yourself. I have this all under control”  
“Really?”  
“Of course i do! Maybe not every time, given the whole hammerlock situation, but why else do you think I have nearly six thousand five star reviews on my weddings?”  
“I guess. I shouldn’t worry, you have it all under control so i shouldn’t worry.”  
“That's- not entirely true. It's your wedding, and you are one of the brides, you’re allowed to feel this way. I would be concerned if you weren't worried.”  
“So what do i do?” Amara asked, her voice raised.  
“You can-” Gaige said, pulling a flask out of her bag, and reaching over to the other bag she draped over the bed as she came in, “take a drink with me, the alcohol will calm you down. And you can also try the dress on.”  
Amara’s eyes lit up “Is it here?”  
“No, i have this ‘wedding dress’ shaped bag on the bed for no- of course it is! Now, neck this, and I'll be back in 5.” Gaige said as she got up, handing Amara a shot glass.

As Gaige closed Amara’s door behind her, Sir hammerlock stood up from the table outside the quarters.  
“Ah, Gaige! Just the woman I was looking for!” he said gallantly  
“Oh, hey hammy, what do you need?”  
“I was wondering, with this whole wedding shabang going on, if i was able to help in any way-“ Gaige was about to interrupt but hammerlock continued, “now i don't mean it in like a ‘do you want me to run errands to take them off your back’ sort of help, i mean more of a ‘moxxi told me there wasn't anyone to officiate the wedding so i'm here to do it’ sort of help.”  
“Oh hammy that's perfect! That's the last thing on the list of stuff I needed to do, that means i'm all set! Have you done it before?”  
“I did it once, i had to officiate a fake wedding for aurelia before she killed the groom with a swift blow and took his money, but i'm sure i can learn what i need to say fast.”  
“Awesome!” Gaige said, before giving hammerlock a high five both their cybernetic replacements clashing in triumph. As she was about to walk away, Amara buzzed the door open and confidently stepped out.  
“What do you think? I feel like a goddess in this dress!” She said excitedly, giving the pair of them a twirl as her tattoos glowed with her excitement.  
“What ho! You look astounding Amara!” Hammerlock exclaimed.  
“Oh my god, Amara- I-” Gaige said, “you- i just, wow. That's all i can say right now, wow!”

*  
The time had come. The tables had been set up with parasols above them to block off the beautiful sun aura that painted the courtyard brilliantly. The altar set up on a stage was complete with Moze’s iron bear emblem surrounded by Amara’s tattoo pattern. MMoze stood by the altar, brimming with excitement as hammerlock recited verses of holy matrimony, before nodding to Lilith who dashed away to fetch the bride.  
“May you now all stand for the bride’s arrival…” hammerlock said, anticipation in his voice as the orchestra sprung to life with ‘here comes the bride’.  
Moze’s eyes visibly lit up as Amara graced her eyes in full, her dress complimenting every inch of her glorious figure. As she approached the altar, Amara’s smile nearly rivalled Moze’s for size, and the gunner couldn't help but shed a tear of glee while incessantly giggling with excitement as she lifted the veil.  
“Heya sexy,” Amara whispered to Moze.  
“Rich coming from you.” Moze replied, before they both turned to hammerlock.  
“Ladies, gentlemen, bride and bride, we all all gathered here today to join Moserah, and Amara, in an engagement as badass as ever. May you now recite your vows…”

“The first time I saw you, my heart sank. The idea that i would be working with someone so damn attractive, and yet i knew i would never have a chance with you fucked with my morale more than dazeron did. It was tough, it felt like losing a best friend, even though we hadn't even some yet. But then you came up to me at the bar, called moxxi over and asked her for ‘two of the spiciest drinks you have to offer, on me’, and everything changed. We started to talk, you asked me what was wrong. I insisted it was post-mission fatigue, and yet you still made me open up about everything. I was never really good at that, and yet you taught me to do it in such a way that I’ve never had to do it again, and if i ever do, i know i can count on you to help me do it. As i got to know you more and more, i started to feel like maybe one day, we may become more than friends. Spend more time together, get more intimate with each other, and let the love between us grow and blossom. I feel like you are the exact opposite of myself. You are the kind of person who sees a problem, and instead of trying to force your way through it, you take it apart, piece by piece, until the problem is no more. Then you use those pieces to make something good out of the problems. That's what you did with me, you broke down my emotional walls brick by brick, rather than break them down with force, and used them to build bridges as you became closer and closer to my heart. I love you Amara, I really do, more than anything in this known universe. Part of me thinks you don't even know how much I love you, how much debt I am in for your actions, and how much I would give for you to make sure you are happy. And then there's the part of me that thinks: ‘she knows, Moze, she knows all of ths, and she feels the same way as you do,’  
I love you Amara, so much.”  
the crowd stirred slightly as emotion came over them all. Krieg gripped Maya’s hand tightly, while Lilith looked to the sky with a smile and a tear in her eye.

“You don't know how it makes me feel to know that you feel that way about me. To know that you love me like that fills me with the kind of invigorating energy that not even a heavyweight title fight can produce. I felt very similarly when I saw you in that workshop. I can remember thinking ‘shes gonna spend way too much time on that mech to even consider a relationship with you’, then I saw you in the bar, looking like life had lost meaning, then your eyes darted to me, and you quickly turned away, blushing and smiling. I knew from that point on I would love you more than anyone I have loved before. I managed to get you to open up about your feelings, let your problems out one at a time, freeing your mind from the dark troubles that resided in the deepest corners of your mind. It made me feel so happy watching your smile grow as we laughed off your problems. Breaking down those emotional barricades was one of the hardest things about our relationship, but it was by far the most rewarding. Watching your smile glow more each day as we trained, meditated, relaxed and ‘relaxed’ together was yet another blessing. There are times when sometimes i see you, and all i can think about is ‘god i just want to hold her close and listen to her heartbeat as i fall asleep on her chest’ and as they become more and more common, i can tell i'm falling in love with you all over again. I love you Moserah, so much.”  
From the crowd, Wainwright glanced at hammerlock with a wink, while zer0 locked eyes with Loreli, creating ‘<3’ with his mask.

*  
“And now, moserah, do you take Amara to be your wife?”  
“Without a shadow of a doubt, yes i do!” Moze said with excitement, placing the ring on Amara’s finger.  
“And you, Amara, do you take moserah to be your wife.”  
“Yes, yes i do.” Amara's voice breaking as her tears of joy overwhelmed her.  
“Then it is with the power vested in myself, the crimson raiders, and the gods above us, I now pronounce you, wife and wife.”


End file.
